Wonderland
by xmjcx
Summary: Bethyl AU. Established relationship between Beth and Daryl set inside the walls of the Alexandria Safe Zone. Rated M.


**Just a random AU idea that wouldn't leave my mind where Daryl is a virgin and doesn't have a clue what he's doing and Beth has to take control and guide him along. There's literally no smut in this chapter - just a really brief description, but it's barely anything - but I've rated this story as M for future chapters.**

 **This story will probably be a few chapters long with not that much plot involved and mostly just an exploration of Daryl Dixon's head. In this AU, Beth arrived in Alexandria a few months prior and her relationship with Daryl has been established. It's probably going to be a little bit shorter than other fics I've written (both the length of the story itself and each individual chapter) but I hope that you like it regardless.**

* * *

Daryl Dixon is a virgin, until one day, he isn't.

Sometimes, when he catches her eye in just the right way - when she seems to almost _feel_ him staring at her and raises her eyes to meet with his own, only to dip her head and offer him a shy but knowing smile - he can't help but wonder to himself whether it was all supposed to happen this way.

Life. _His_ life. In this weird, fucked up way.

Like it was all meant to be. (Or some shit.)

Because they are living in the middle of the damned apocalypse when he finally comes into contact with the woman that he really believes was made for him - as in literally, she may have honestly been created for him. Daryl didn't believe in god until she found him again - came strolling through the gates like she had never been anywhere else other than with her family - but even now, months later, that concrete faith has turned into uncertainty and he finds himself unsure of what he believes in.

But Daryl believes in the universe, and he thinks to himself that it might be a possibility that the universe had always intended for the two of them to come together. For her sunshine to come and light up his darkness, for her softness to round off all of his hard, sharp edges.

It's all the way that her gentle hands that move to pet his hair and to stroke his face and to hold him close that make up for the almost two decades where all that he ever knew was clenched fists and bloody knuckles. It's a strange sort of balance, some sort of peace - as though her being here now makes all those years of abuse and torture okay, even though they never were, even though they never will be.

To anyone on the outside, their relationship might seem like it's all sorts of different types of wrong. But Daryl knows that it's always right, and so does she - and he thinks that might be enough.

It's his first time, but it's not hers; and Daryl never actually vocalises that fact. He's constantly trying his best to open up to her, but despite her patience and her kind smiles and her reassuring whispers that meet his ears in the darkness of the night, he still finds it difficult enough as it is to speak about the more simple emotions inside of him, like sadness and happiness. And even though he never actually tells her, Daryl has a feeling that Beth just _knows._

His girl isn't stupid - hell, she's the furthest thing from it - and his girl isn't oblivious, either. He knows that she notices the way in which he seems frozen when she presses her lips to his and he knows that she picks up on the way his hands and his arms and his whole body in general seems awkward and heavy when she tugs on his belt buckle.

But sweet and kind and nice are all of the things that his girl _is,_ and no matter what, Beth never pushes him. Ever.

So, they don't talk about it.

And there's a small part of him that actually feels as though he actually might seriously want to, because despite himself; Daryl wants to tell Beth everything. He wants to _explain_ everything to her - wants her to be able to understand him and his messed up head and his even more messed up life, messed up past, the way that he knows she genuinely wants to. The way that she _tries_ to.

It's difficult for her to be able to understand any of that when he doesn't give her much to go off, though.

But he can't find the words. Ever.

So, that's a problem.

There's something about Beth that makes it easy for her to be able to take control of a situation whenever he can't, which is probably more often than Daryl would actually like to admit. The way that she does it is never obvious or clearly dominating, though - she never points it out or rubs it in his face. Beth moves with grace and with delicacy and that way that she takes over so _effortlessly_ helps to encourage him to allow her to do so.

It's hard for him - not being in control. And it's another thing that he hasn't vocalised, but it's also another thing that she seems to understand; another thing that goes without saying.

(And god, he's so, _so_ grateful that this thing between them doesn't need words.)

But, at the same time, that's exactly what he wants to give her: words. Wants to explain how she makes him feel, what she does to him without even realising. He loves her and he has told her so on a handful of occasions, but those three words seem to come much easier to her than they do to him and she must tell him that she loves him at least once a day - if not more.

It can't always be him leading everything, whether he likes it or not, and the gentle way that she encourages him to follow her lead usually has him feeling relaxed. But as she nudges his broad shoulders with her palms and guides him to rest his back against the headboard of the bed, Daryl visibly swallows, and his body stiffens when Beth moves forward to straddle his waist.

It's then that he really allows himself to realise what she had been intending all along, and his dark blue eyes widen dramatically when he finds that she is naked before him. Daryl doesn't have a clue when the hell that happened, and whilst he isn't necessarily complaining, he is a little bit confused.

But then her mouth is on his and her tongue is sweeping over his own and before he can really register what's happening, Beth is lining him up at her entrance - not a condom in sight, which, looking back on it, is a really stupid idea - and covering him in her heat. It's over before it really even begins, shortly after she found a steady enough rhythm; and although he warned her and told her that she really needed to stop if she wanted this to carry on, Beth continued regardless.

She grins against his mouth as he spills himself inside of her, and their behaviour is reckless and crazy and really, _really_ stupid, but it feels so good that he just couldn't bring himself to stop. Daryl tells himself that his girl is a bad influence on him, and he must say it out loud because she giggles and agrees whilst she peppers kisses against his chin; but he knows deep down that it's not true. This girl is anything but bad - she's good, _so_ good, and so pure, too.

Beth Greene is an angel - one that he most definitely doesn't deserve, but one that he more than intends to keep, so long as she allows him to.

"I'm not goin' anywhere, Daryl Dixon."

And he wonders if he had said those words out loud, too - if he had whispered them into the darkness of the night, against her bare skin. It's impossible to control what he says as he removes himself from inside of her and rests his forehead against her shoulder; one of her small hands running through his hair and massaging his scalp with her nails, the other squeezing gently at his shoulder in a way that has him groaning.

There had never been a point in his life when Daryl had ever desired physical contact with anyone, male or female. But now, sat in his bed with Beth - _their_ bed, really - he realises that all that he wants for the rest of his life is to be touched by Beth Greene and to be able to touch her in return.

Those words don't carelessly tumble out of his mouth like others may have done in the minutes before, but Daryl does begin to run his bitten-down finger nails over the smooth skin of her back, trailing his hands lazily up and down the path of her spine. The way that his girl hums out into the bedroom as she snuggles closer towards him has Daryl tensing up for only a fraction of a second before he relaxes into their embrace, and although he might not be any good with words - honestly, he doubts he ever will be - he can still be good with her. He can still be good _for_ her.

And hell, who knows - maybe that can be enough.


End file.
